Fire Meet Gasoline
by Hot ChoKyu-late
Summary: Kita seperti api bertemu bensin, cocok, saling menyambut, saling melumat/ Ketika kau membalas cintaku, kita seperti api yang menyambar bensin, begitu berhasrat, begitu bersemangat/SasuHina/Don't like,Don't read!


Fire Meet Gasoline

SasuHina

Songfic/Unofficial pair/AU/Typo(s)/OOC/DLDR/etc.

Rated M

Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto, and this story inspired by Fire meet gasoline (SIA)

BK proudly present~

Betapa berbahayanya jatuh cinta itu

Tapi tak mengapa, aku ingin terbakar bersamamu malam ini

Sakiti aku

Hanya kita berdua, terselimuti hasrat

Bakar aku didalamnya

Aku mendambakan cinta, dambakan kita

Lalu kenapa kau tak mendekat? ayo lebih dekat lagi!

...

Hinata tidak tau bagaimana dirinya bisa berakir dikamar pria itu, tepatnya diranjangnya, tidak bahkan diatas pria itu-Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Ini sungguh dirimu Hinata?" si Uchiha bertanya penasaran setelah Hinata melepaskan bibir pria itu yang bertaut dengan miliknya, gadis itu butuh oksigen. ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, menduduki perut sasuke yang terlentang dibawahnya.

Pipi Hinata memerah, "I-ini karena sa-sasu-kun..." Ya Sasuke adalah sumber kegilaanya. Hinata tergila-gila padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum, mengerti maksud gadisnya itu."Kau kembali kemari untukku? Untuk yang siang tadi?"

Hinata gugup, menggeliat lemah diatas perut atletis kekasihnya, "Ku-kurasa aku ingin mencobanya..."

"Kau...yakin?" Sasuke memastikan. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa, se-selama itu adalah Sasuke-kun" Pipi Hinata makin merah.

Sasuke menyeringai, senang mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya telah membuat gadis itu tergila-gila. Ah setelah tadi siang menolak mati-matian hasratnya, sekarang gadis itu malah datang menyerahkan diri dan Sasuke pun akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Terus terang saja aku sudah tidak...berminat." sedikit memparmainkan Hinata. Itu hukuman penolakanya siang tadi.

"Ke-kenapa sasu?" gadis itu hampir menangis. setelah susah panyah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk datang ke apartement Sasuke, 'menyerang' pria itu yang sedang terjaga demi menyetujui keinginan sang kekasih, sekarang ia malah ditolak, apa tidak cukup ke-OOC-annya? apa jangan-jangan sasuke sudah menemukan pelampiasan hasrat lain? jangan-jangan sasuke akan mencampakannya?

"Hiks..." Hinata terisak. Makin terpuruk karena pemikiranya sendiri. "A-apa sasuke-kun sudah muak padaku?"

"..." Pria beriris hitam itu hanya diam, menatap intens pada iris berlainan warna dihadapanya. ah... betapa polosnya gadis ini.

"Aku...aku akan melakukan apa saja asal sasuke-kun tidak begini padaku" Hinata memainkan jarinya didada Sasuke, entah bermaksud menggoda atau hanya reflek.

"Maka dari itu..." Sasuke menjeda "..Buat aku berminat Hinata-chan" lalu melanjutkan dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat, tidak lupa dengan tatapan meneliti wajah hingga dada Hinata yang masih tertutup pakaian.

"Ca-caranya?" Hinata makin gugup saja.

...

Flashback

"Uh...Sasu...ja-jangan be-begini!"

Sasuke seolah tuli dengan penolakan kekasihnya. Ck persetan dengan penolakannya, yang sasuke inginkan adalah segera bercinta dengan gadis itu.

Sudah cukup baginya menahan diri selama beberapa bulan ini. Salahkan naruto yang meninggalkan video dewasa diflatnya dan tak sengaja ia tonton, hingga membuatnya ingin segera mempraktekan bersama Hinata. Dan ketika imajinasinya sedang asik mengganti pemeran utama dalam video tersebut menjadi ia dan hinata, secara kebetulan gadis itu muncul.

Sesaat ia merasa beruntung, tapi kemudian menyadari betapa sulitnya mengajak gadis itu keranjang. Membuatnya merasa tertantang dan bergairah secara bersamaan, dan hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya begitu. Jiwa iblisnya bangkit.

Hinata datang dengan maksud belajar, bukan untuk 'dihabisi' seperti ini oleh Sasu-kun-nya. Pakaian atasnya sudah tanggal entah kemana, hanya menyisakan branya saja. Ia memegangi tangan Sasuke yang tidak bisa diam, terus meremas dadanya dari belakang, juga jangan lupakan bibir pria itu yang menginvasi area leher dan pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau menolak sesuatu yang sangat kau nikmati Hinata-chan?" Sasuke menghentikan sejenak aksinya.

"A-aku belum siap Sa-sasu!" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dari dadanya tapi berakir sia-sia tangan si empunya todak mau lepas, "Aku..erhh..." Sasuke menguatkan remasanya, bermaksud menghentikan setiap kata penolakan yang akan dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Kau menginginkanku sebagaimana aku menginginkanmu! Jadi tutup mulut sialanmu dan biarkan hasrat kita yang mengambil alih, sayangku!" pria itu menjeda, lebih mendekatkan lagi bibirnya ketelinga Hinata, bermaksud berbisik, "Aku menjamin setelahnya justru kau yang akan memohon padaku untuk terus menyetubuhimu tanpa henti Hinata."

Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah tambah memerah mendengar bisikan vulgar sang kekasih. Bukan hanya itu, nafasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya memanas secara misterius. Hinata memejamkan mata. kata-kata sasuke seperti sihir, Hinata berniat menyerahkan dirinya saja, sebelum akirnya menyadari di keluarga seperti apa ia didik.

Dia adalah bagian dari keluarga terhormat, ia wanita terhormat, dan apa sekarang ia berniat menyerahkan diri pada pria yang belum menjadi pasangan sahnya? harusnya ia menjaga kehormatanya!

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yang tidak gagap adalah Hinata yang jarang ia temui. Seserius ini kah Hinata ingin menolaknya? menolak hasratnya? bahkan hasrat gadis itu sendiri?

"Kau berniat membohongi dirimu sendiri?" Sasuke yang tidak terima mulai melepaskan Hinata.

"Sasu-kun, mengertilah!"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? oh... Aku mengerti kau tidak percaya padaku, Aku hanya berandal miskin, jelas memiliki status sosial yang berbeda denganmu"

"Kenapa Sasu-kun bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu, aku sungguh mencintaimu Sasu!" Hinata mencoba menyentuh wajah keras Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke menampik keras tangannya.

"Keluarlah Hinata!" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Hiks...Sasu!"

"Jika kau tidak ingin keranjang bersamaku, dan membuatku lebih tersiksa lagi sebaiknya kau pergi Hinata!"

Flashback off

...

Hinata gelisah, telanjang bulat didepan Sasuke adalah hal yang baru baginya, sudah tak terbayangkan semerah apa wajahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang marah dan bergairah adalah kesalahan, tapi datang menyerahkan diri adalah kesalahannya yang lain.

Hinata tidak memperhitungkan 'balas dendam' Sasuke, atau setidaknya persiapanya sebelum kembali ke flat sang kekasih. Ia berakir dengan harus membuat pria itu berminat atau setidaknya 'bangun'. Hell! Hinata masih terlalu baru untuk yang begitu didepan Sasuke!

"Kau indah sekali, Hinata!" itu tulus, sangat tulus malah, tubuh Hinata lebih indah dari yang selama ini ia imajinasikan. Apa lagi ekspresi malu-malu gadis itu.

"Ka-kalau be-begitu, segeralah mu-mulai!" Hinata meruntuki kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti penggoda. Bukanya ia memang berperan sebagai penggoda dalam permainan ini?

"Tidak saat aku masih sakit hati sayang! Kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!" Sasuke menyeringai, "Jadi, segera mulailah pertunjukannya, Hinata sayang!"

Hinata rasanya ingin menyerah saja, tapi banyangan Sasuke yang melampiaskan hasratnya dengan wanita lain benar-benar mengganggu. Tidak boleh! Sasuke adalah miliknya! persetan dengan kehormatanya!

Sasuke meduduki sofa kecil yang sudah ia siapkan didepan ranjang yang ditempati Hinata. Mata tajamnya meneliti setiap gerakan Hinata, dengan malu-malu gadis itu memulai dengan menyentuh payudaranya. Sasuke suka dengan wajah memerah gadis itu, mengingatkanya pada buah favoritnya, tomat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... erhhg...ohh!" Hinata sudah hidup selama 22 tahun. Ia sudah dewasa, dan beberapa kali membayangkan adegan dewasa bersama Sasuke-nya. Intinya, ia beberapa kali bermasturbasi dengan membayangkan Sasuke, tanpa diketahui pria itu! dan sekarang ia harus menunjukanya pada pria itu? bagaimana ia tidak malu setengah mati?

Sasuke menyeringai untuk kesekian kali, senang namanya disebutkan seperti itu, lebih senang lagi karena dia mampu membuat Hinata keluar jalur. Ia ingin menikmati pertunjukan Hinata lebih lama lagi, jadi gadis itu harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk membuat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

"Sekarang buka pahamu Hinata!" Sasuke ingin aksi Hinata yang lain.

Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya, ia masih terlalu malu, "A-aku malu Sasu" ucapnya lirih. Tapi kemudian menurutinya setelah mendapat pandangan menakutkan Sasuke.

Hinata merinding merasakan udara yang menerpa kewanitaanya, dan lebih merinding lagi melihat tatapan liar Sasuke pada tubuhnya, 'Kapan sih pria itu akan puas memberi hukuman pada dirinya?'

Sekilas Sasuke dapat melihat permukaan kewanitaan Hinata yang berkilat basah tertimpa cahaya remang-remang kamarnya, nafasnya tercekat. Sialan! ia 'bangun' sepenuhnya! Lalu bagaimana kesepakatannya dengan dirinya sendiri tentang 'menyiksa' Hinata? Bukanya jika begini ini malah seperti ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri? Sasuke meruntuk pada dirinya sendiri tentang betapa mudahnya ia terangsang pada gadis itu.

Hinata memejamkan mata, membayangkan seolah-olah ia sendirian, dengan begitu rasa malunya akan sedikit berkurang. Dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada tonjolan kecil di kewanitaanya, klitorisnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi tangan kasar seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Sa-Sasu...ehmmpph..." Dan sebelum kalimatnya selesai bibir gadis itu sudah dikunci oleh Sasuke, tentu dengan bibir Sasuke sendiri.

"Kita lakukan bersama! adalah hal terkonyol melihatmu seperti itu dan aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Sasuke menjelaskan setelah sebelumnya mengakhiri lumatan panjangnya.

"A-apa artinya Sasu-kun sudah mengampuniku? tidak 'balas dendam' lagi?" Hinata bertanya antusias.

Ngomong-ngomong soal 'balas dendam', Sasuke sudah memikirkan cara lain, "Aku pikirkan cara lain sayang" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian beranjak menuju laci disamping ranjang. Dari laci ia mengambil tali dan kotak kayu.

Untuk apa? Jangan-jangan...

"Ini harta karunku, sayang!" Sasuke mengambil posisi dibelakang Hinata, "Aku jamin kau pasti suka mengunakanya!" Sasuke lalu menyatukan kedua tangan Hinata, mencoba mengikatnya.

Astaga! Jangan katakan Sasuke satu jenis dengan di film yang akhir pekan lalu ia tonton bersama Sakura? Film yang membuatnya hampir pingsan dalam bioskop? Dimana ia berjanji tidak akan menontonya lagi?

"Sa-sasu...Aku mencintaimu, dan aku masih...pe-perawan!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku mencintaimu sebagaimana kau mencintaiku, Hinata-chan! Bersiap-siaplah ini akan jadi malam panjang! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Mari kita 'terbakar' bersama-sama!" Lalu Sasuke mengecup pipinya.

...

Ayolah! Nyalakan apinya!

Kita adalah pasangan yang sempurna, sempurna entah bagaimana

Tercipta untuk satu sama lainya

Jadi mendekatlah!

Kita seperti api bertemu bensin

Cocok, saling menyambut, saling melumat

Oh aku tebakar hidup-hidup

Rasanya sulit bernafas

Ketika kau membalas cintaku

Kita seperti api yang menyambar bensin

Begitu berhasrat, begitu bersemangat.

...

The end

What i've done? Gaje abis pasti ya? maklum lah masih rookie dalam fanfic, tapi udah cukup lama kok menyukai SasuHina. cerita ini jauh sekali dari ekspektasi aku terus juga liriknya susah diterjemahin T.T. typo bertebaran! Aku gak sanggup baca ulang, mohon pengertianya readers-san! juga mohon Review-nya! XD keknya kek gtu aja ya! Makasih! :*

Review plisss! (keluarin puppy eyes no jutsu)


End file.
